When the Cameras Go Off
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: (FIN)Just another short ChrisTrish fic..I can't stay away from them no matter how hard I try! R&R(FIN)


Summary-Ever wonder what happens when the cameras are shut off? Wonder who hangs out together? Where they go to party? Who they date? This is just what you need to read. Pairings-I couldn't resist! Another Chris/Trish (main couple), and also, Matt/Amy*Lita, Adam*Edge*/Sable. Basically its about them hanging out and stuff.  
  
Read, Review, Enjoy! _-_-_-_  
  
Another long grueling day on the job. Then a long car ride or plane ride back home to Tampa. Being in a relationship meant not having to travel alone anymore, except for when the other half wanted to go back to their house. Some of the advantages in being in a close relationship was living together. For Chris and Trish, that was the deal.  
  
They shared a house in Tampa, Florida. After dating for over 4 years when Trish became a WWE Diva, they decided it was time they move in together. They met and it was love at first sight. Knowing that he had a history of being with beautiful woman, Trish took her chances, and decided to go out with him.  
  
On occasion they'd fight, but they truly loved each other. Their relationships that they had on-screen with other people, no longer affected them at home. They knew that was they were doing was strictly for the job, and that it would stay that way. After their relationship on-screen ended, they decided to take their relationship out side of work to another level.  
  
Chris and Trish spent time talking about the possibilities of getting engaged, and decided it would be best to let fate take its course. On one hand, Chris could surprise her with a ring, and ask her then. Or, they could just agree on it and plan on a long engagement. But whatever Chris decided, he'd do it on a spur of a moment deal.  
  
Getting back to their house in Tampa was important. They had a day and a half to spend together...alone. When they were on the road, they had to work, and not stop. The only time they basically saw each other was if they passes each other in the hall, or they were at their hotel room. They went out to eat separately. But when they were home, they were completely aware of the time they had.  
  
As they drove into the driveway that Tuesday morning, Trish woke up from a deep sleep. "Good morning beautiful."  
  
"Ah, we're home." She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
"That we are baby, that we are."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go curl up on the couch..." She looked over to Chris and put her hand on his. "Want to join me?"  
  
"Course I do." He took her hand in his, but let go so they both could get out of the car. She waited for him to walk over to the other side of the car before going into the house, and he put his arm around her waist. With one hand holding his, she used her other hand to get her key out of her bag.  
  
"I'm so exhausted!"  
  
"You, exhausted? You didn't drive home, I did!"  
  
"Awe, well that's what your supposed to do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He stepped through the door and into the house feeling the cool air as opposed to the hot outside. Still holding hands, they made their way into the huge living room. The couch was nice and neatly cleaned, as the maid had been there yesterday morning. Lying down on the couch, it didn't take either one a long time to fall asleep.  
  
Wrapped in each other's arms, they slept for quite awhile. Trish knew it was meant to be, because if it wasn't, they wouldn't be sharing a house together. Hell, they wouldn't even be traveling together if it weren't. Being with Chris made her happy. Happier than she's ever been in her life.  
  
Chris also was happy the way things were going with Trish. He loved the fact that she made him feel, complete. She made him feel that he was worth something in the crazy and mixed up world. Nothing could ever take that away from him either. He wouldn't let it, not in the very least.  
  
They slept for a few more hours, until about noon. Chris was the first to wake up, and he looked at Trish in his arms. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. And she was his, and had been for almost four years. He never wanted to give it up. He let her sleep for a while longer before looking at his watch and realizing it was lunchtime. He kissed her ear, then down to her neck, knowing that it would wake her up. Sure enough, she rolled over in his arms, returning the kiss.  
  
"Christopher, why'd you have to wake me up?"  
  
"I figured you'd want something to eat, because I know I sure do."  
  
"Well what are you going to cook me?"  
  
"Haha. You actually think that I, the 'King of the World,' is going to make you lunch? Oh no Sweetheart, you've got to do that one yourself.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. King. But that's who you are on T.V. We're at home, so get in that kitchen buddy. Besides, I'd probably burn down the house, and you're a better cook than I am."  
  
"Fine, you win."  
  
"Don't I always!"  
  
He kissed her forehead once more, and got up off the couch, leaving her alone in the big blanket. He bent back down to kiss her again, this time he pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you too." She returned his kiss, and then let him continue to the kitchen. She stood up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and straightened her shirt. She could already smell the soup he was fixing up, but instead of going into the kitchen, she walked upstairs to her bedroom. She got changed into a cute little outfit that she knew he'd like, and went back downstairs, this time into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, which was set for two, and looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well Baby, here's your feast. Chicken noodle soup, and a ham and cheese sandwich, cut down the middle for two people to share."  
  
"Thanks Hun." She winked at him, and sat down in the chair next to his. "So, where are we off to this week?"  
  
"I guess where ever Vinnie-Mac wants to send us. He said he'd give us a call sometime tomorrow before noon, just to let us know where to go. Or if he made us plane reservations so we could fly. But where ever it is that we go, just make sure this time you pack enough clothes."  
  
"Why, you don't like buying me new things every now and then?"  
  
"Patricia Anne, you purposely didn't pack enough clothes, you do it every time we go somewhere."  
  
"Fine, next time I'll buy own clothes with my own money."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, and reached for her hand. He continued eating, while holding her hand in his. Once he was finished with his half of the sandwich and his bowl of soup, he got up out of the chair. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll take over the T.V."  
  
"Now I'm scared." He leaned down a pressed his lips to hers. Putting his hands around her head, he twirled her hair in his fingers and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Breaking it only to breath, he pressed his lips back to hers for just one more kiss before heading off to the shower.  
  
She picked up their plates, and took them to the sink. She cleaned them off before putting them in the dishwasher, and then turned it on. Walking into the living room, the phone began to ring. As she picked it up, she could hear yelling in the receiver.  
  
"Hello to you too, Ames. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, Matt just put all the clothes in the washer without separating them. Now all my whites are gonna be blue and red. But what's going on in your neck of the woods."  
  
"Just got done eating, and Chris is in the shower."  
  
"Why aren't you with him?"  
  
"Don't I wish I could be? Ha, no I'm just going to lay here on the couch and wait for him to come downstairs...you know that whole deal. I don't really feel like getting up anyways."  
  
"Yeah, I felt that way. We got home at like five this morning. And Matt and I haven't slept since."  
  
"Are you serious, that's the first thing Chris and I did. We came home and curled up on the couch together. Ahh, it felt so good to be in his arms. I hate not being able to do that during the week."  
  
She could hear Amy laugh on the other end, and heard Matt in the background asking her what she wanted for dinner. "Dinner? Matthew it's not even 1:30 yet."  
  
"I'm hungry though!"  
  
"Just throw a pot roast in the oven, I'll keep an eye on it. Sorry about that. What a nerd. So anyways. I know how you feel, when they split Matt and I up on T.V, we have hardly any chance to be together in the locker room. We're being separated."  
  
"Oh I know. I have to talk to Jay all the time, and usually Chris is in a match with someone else. God, they know what's going on between us, so why can't they just let us be together in the back."  
  
"I don't know Sweetie."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry to cut this short, but Chris is on his way back downstairs, and he looks like he's up to something. I'll call you tomorrow morning after we talk to Vince."  
  
"Okay, bye-bye Hun. Have fun."  
  
Trish hung up the phone and put it on the arm of the couch. Chris had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, and he had on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She could smell him coming all the way from the stairs, knowing he put on the cologne she loved.  
  
"Alright Baby, want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Hmm, we could go for a walk, or we could stay here, on the couch, and you know."  
  
"Let's go for a walk first. I need to get some fresh air. I've got a huge headache."  
  
"Okay." She got up off the couch and reached for his hand. He had it in his pocket, and didn't notice she was reaching for it and began to walk away. "Umm..."  
  
"What's wrong? "  
  
"I want to hold your hand!"  
  
"Oh sorry." He took her hand in his, and walked to the front door. He grabbed her spring jacket off the hook and put it around her shoulders. Taking her hand again, he reached out and opened the door. "Come on Sweetheart. Let's get back before three, then we can lay on the couch again."  
  
"Alright then." They walked to the store about a mile and a half down the road. A few people noticed who they were, and asked them for their autographs. Once they signed a few, they began walking back to their house. It began to get a little breezy and Trish began to shiver. Since her hand was shaking in Chris's she decided to tighten her jacket around her. Chris instead wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. When they got home, Adam's car was in the driveway and noticed him and Sable sitting on the bench.  
  
"There go our plans."  
  
"Awe baby, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't stay very long."  
  
Edge and Sable got off the table and walked over to the couple. "Hey Chris, hey Trish." Sable greeted them. Her and Trish didn't really like each other that much, so it was kind of awkward for Sable to be at her their house.  
  
"Hello." Trish shifted in Chris's arms, and took the house key out of his pants pocket. "I'll go make some drinks."  
  
She walked to the door and unlocked it. Adam and Chris both knew that they women didn't like each other, so didn't pressure Trish to ask Sable along.  
  
"Want to go out back and shoot some hoops?"  
  
"Sure. Are you coming, darlin'?"  
  
"Why not." Sable took Adam's hand and followed him to the backyard with Chris. Trish had set out four cups on the table, and was sitting in her lawn chair. Chris kissed her on the cheek and got the basketball out from underneath the porch. Their neighbors who lived in the same apartment complex were blasting their music loudly and distracting Chris and Adam from talking. They decided that it would be best if they went inside and sat in the living room.  
  
"So Adam, how's the ankle feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good. I'm getting my soft cast off soon and I plan on working big matches soon. I talked to Bischoff before we left this morning, and he also agreed."  
  
"That's great. I can't wait to maybe get in the ring with you!"  
  
"I know man!"  
  
"So Sable how's work?" Chris tried to act interested.  
  
"It's fine." She looked at her watch and saw the time. "Babe, I think it's time we head home. It's near dinner time and I'm kind of hungry."  
  
"Yeah, we ought to be hitting the road. I'll see you later this week."  
  
Sable got off the couch in a hurry and walked to the door. Adam and Chris shook hands and followed Sable. Once they were out the door completely, Chris got up off the couch and walked over to where Trish was sitting. He took her hand in his and pulled her off the couch. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. She stood on her tippy toes, deepening the kiss, and playing with his hair. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, leaving hardly any room between the two.  
  
He gently turned around and sat back on the couch, breaking the kiss only for a second. He pulled her down to him, and she got on top of him, one leg on either side. She put her head on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back.  
  
"Doesn't this feel nice."  
  
"Extremely nice. Trish Anne, I never want to leave this couch."  
  
"Neither do I. I feel so comfortable with you right now."  
  
"I feel comfortable with you anywhere we go." He kissed the top of her head and continued to rub her back. She began to shiver, so he grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch, and put it around her shoulders. Instead of her back, he ran his hands up and down her shoulders, trying to warm her up.  
  
"Chris, I think I'm going to run upstairs and take a nap. I feel like crap anyways. Want to come up with me?"  
  
"How about I get you a nice cold Popsicle, and I come upstairs and lay with you until you fall asleep?"  
  
"I guess that sounds better than what I had planned."  
  
She got up off of him with the blanket still on her shoulders. He watched her slowly walk up the stairs and turn into their bedroom. He went out to the kitchen and got a Popsicle out of the freezer. As he walked up the stairs, he shut off the lights, knowing the wouldn't be back downstairs for the rest of the night. Trish had changed into her pajama's and was laying in bed. She cleared off a spot for Chris, and he walked over and lay down next to her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too. Here, eat this, then go to sleep. We don't need you feeling like crap tomorrow. We have to travel."  
  
"Unfortunately, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately." He kissed her forehead as she bit into the Popsicle. Once she was finished, she put the wrapper and stick on the table beside their bed.  
  
He'd taken his shirt off, thinking he'd probably go to sleep himself. Trish put her hand on his bare chest and layed back on the bed. She pulled the covers up over her head, and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Sweetie."  
  
"Goodnight Trish. I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you too." Before he let her fully fall asleep he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little red velvet box. He set it on her stomach and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Just open it."  
  
She opened it, and he heard her reaction. "Christopher...what is this?"  
  
"All my life, I've waited for someone like you. And now that I've found you, I don't want to let you go. So, would you take my last name?"  
  
A short silence, and then the tears. "Of course I will Chris."  
  
She sat up in the bed, and pressed her lips to his, for the most passionate kiss. Never wanting to break it, she wrapped her hands around his neck, and deepened it. This is what forever felt like. This is what it was like not to be working all the time. And spending her time with him off camera, was the way she wanted to stay...  
  
¤Awe, I just love Chris and Trish fics! I have one written out on paper, sad thing is, I've got to type it all out now, so expect that coming soon. It's definatly not what you're going to expect. But I really want to get a couple more fics up before I leave next Wednesday for Cocoa Beach Florida! I'm so excited. So please review me! My Stace fic will also be updated today, so look for that!-Still and forever a shipper...Dakota¤ 


End file.
